


Beginning

by knobblyfruit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, the team plays poker because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint are spending an awful lot of time together.</p>
<p>The rest of the team assumes the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over three years ago and just re-discovered it so I figured I'd post it. I believe it was the start of my attempt at a 30 day OTP challenge, hence the lame title. Obviously day one was as far as I got, haha. Whoops.

They hang out together every once in a while, mostly an excuse to get out of the Tower for a reason that wasn't saving-the-world related. It's usually just dinner and drinks, but once there was laser tag and another time paintball. Whatever they feel like, whatever they want to do.

Then "once in a while" becomes once a week, becomes a few times a week (barring any missions or time-sensitive experiments). Clint starts spending more and more time in Tony's lab. Tony seems to drop by the shooting range a lot more often.

Clint doesn't even realize it's a thing until they get back to the Tower one night and Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor are gathered around the dining room table, playing what looks to be poker. Thor is glaring at his cards like they insulted his mother. Clint makes a mental note to teach him about the poker face later.

Steve grins when he sees them walk in. "There you are! How was the date?" 

Clint blinks. Tony rubs the back of his neck, a nervous tic. "Haha, what?"

A hint of confusion colors Steve's smile. "Your date? Isn't that where you were?"

"Uhhh..." Before Clint can say any more, Tony turns around and goes right back out of the room.

Steve is now frowning. "Was it something I said?"

Clint is suddenly very aware of three pairs of eyes on him (Thor has yet to look up from his cards) and it makes him a little uncomfortable. His first instinct is to fade into the darkness. "We're, ah..." He makes a vague gesture between himself and the direction Tony went. "Not. Dating." He shifts his feet awkwardly under the scrutiny.

Then three things happen at once. Steve says, "Oh." Bruce says, "Really?" And Natasha rolls her eyes.

Fully confused at this point, Clint decides now is a good time to make an exit. He can hear Thor as he walks down the hall: "Are you sure I do not have a big house?" And Bruce's reply: "That's full house, Thor. And yes."

Why does everyone seem to think he and Tony are dating? They don't spend that much time together, do they? He certainly likes being around Tony, but that doesn't mean they're dating, does it? Clint doesn't know what the rest of the team seems to be smoking, but he kinda wants some.

While in his mental musings, his feet bring him to the shooting range. To his surprise, leaning against the wall next to the doorway, is Tony.

There are about a hundred questions on the tip of his tongue, but the one that comes out is, "How did you know I'd come here?"

Tony shrugs. "Because my first thought was to go to my lab."

Clint isn't entirely sure what Tony means by that, but he doesn't have time to think about it before Tony steps forward, cups Clint's face in his hands, and kisses him.

Clint falls right into it, which wasn't on the list of reactions he expected himself to have. But it feels good, feels _right_ , and Tony is a hell of a good kisser.

When they finally pull apart, Clint notices his hands have found a resting place at Tony's hips. There's only one question on his mind this time. "So does this mean we're dating?"

Tony just smirks and pulls him in again.

Clint takes that as a yes.


End file.
